Only Time Tells
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and forced to be sent back in time to raise one child. This child, Severus, has lost his mother to his murderous father and Harry is willing to give him the best childhood because of the future's guilt. While raising Severus, Harry comes across to situations he was unsure how to handle or what would be appropriate especially being a professor at Hgwrt.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been struggling to write this out, but finally got this flowing. I thought a change of scenery would be nice and develop their characteristic and such.**

**Secondly, I am deaf. My writing is not perfect, so I am aware of the fact I have grammar 'nightmares' here and there. I am still learning a lot from my mistakes, so forgive me please.**

**Thirdly, if you would like to be my beta, let me know. I don't ask for beta because I end up finding the ones that don't stick by or stay around long. I do credit all my betas, so either leave it in review or PM me, if you're interested.**

**That is all.**

**Warning: Psychological, violence, emotional, slashes (meaning male to male pairing or female to female pairing), cuss, sensitive, nudity, gore, and lemon (none at the moment, but will promises).**

**That is all for the warning, however, this will be rated M for a reason. I will add in more, if necessary.**

**Pairing will varied.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

With the burst of celebration of the war, Harry picked up his feet and scattered over to the abandon shriek house. He ran quickly, without caring a thing of the war's celebration, and he kept going until he had arrived. He entered into the building and almost knelt down –

There was only blood on the wooden floorboard. The emerald eyes scanned everywhere to see the possibilities could be and struggled to comprehend a thing.

"Where is he…?" He asked himself.

He decided to rush back to the school's ground, not wasting his time, and managed to avoid the crowd. He had held no time to waste and kept going. He ran up the stairs, broke through the entrance, and found himself into the office of the headmaster. He froze and saw-

"Ah, Harry, my boy, Perfect timing," The ghost seemed to return…

The boy turned paler than ever in his lifetime, "Profess-professor D-Dumbledore? You-you-…but I-I…" His mind could not think straight.

The elder nodded, "I know, I am alive. All settled for the wars plan, sorry, my boy, for putting you through such difficult circumstances. I ensure you that it was best for everyone," The headmaster explained.

Harry was shocked, but something was on his mind.

"Sir- I can't find Snape, he needs help, Fast!" Harry could only seem to think of him right now.

Albus nodded, "He is taken care of, but as for you, you have another mission." He walked up to the young man and handed him something strange coin like; only the middle opted to spin.

Harry accepted it and stared at this gold like coin, "I don't understand," He frowned.

"You are needed in another timeline. I ensure you will be sent back here automatically. Just spin this and my previous past of myself will be there. He will help you throughout the rest of the mission. You will be back three weeks after this war, I ensure you that much." He smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"But, sir-"

"Spin it now; we have no times to waste! I ensure you that everything will work out. Please be patience, always remember that." He smiled.

He ushered the savior to spin and Harry felt skittish about this. He spun the odd coin and found himself whirling up in its magic. It was far different from apparition and caused him to lose track in his thoughts. Everything was pouncing onto him, causing extra weight to gain for sense of travel, and no logical thoughts to think straight.

The whirl turned into swirling, blurry clear of everything; how much colors for the savior could have witness. His body have had instantly returned to weightless and almost fell forward, yet, he caught himself from falling flat on his face.

He observed his surroundings clearly; his sight has given and sees a younger Albus in front. Harry did not understand his purpose and walked up in front of his desk. The man with the beard glanced up with a greeting smile.

"Ah, perfect timing. I take it you are Harry?" He noted.

The Gryffindor nodded, "Yes…what's going on? Why am I needed in the past?"

The young Albus nodded, "All will be explained. As you can see, a boy needs a parent. It is urgent that you fill that role; especially his father had killed his mother in front of him. I should warn you, it is July fifteenth of nineteen-seventy-one. I have arranged your stay at a different location and you will be teaching here to carry on raising the boy. He needs the help he can get and someone to give him a second chance at life."

The emerald eyes blinked at the headmaster and doubting the man has gone absolutely mad already. He was not certain how to approach this matter, let alone to raise a child when he had finished the war!

"Does this have anything to do with the war?" His eyebrow rose, too curious on everything his headmaster does now.

He hummed, "I'm afraid so. I promise you that it will help you out in the end," He explained, "I only have short time to introduce you. I need to show you the summer and possible holiday visits for home. The money is open through my account and they know, so do not fret much." He got up and joined the boy's side.

Harry blinked so much, finding this was sudden of him, and no one was giving him a chance to breathe. The man held out his hand and Harry knew this too well. Apparition to his doom, but he knew who this man is anyway.

Once they arrived, Harry soaked in his views and Albus waited for him to get used to this new 'home' already. His hand gestured towards the door and Harry followed in, knowing the door responded to him, and found this place to be simple. The middle was a simple living room slash dining room. On the right side from the dining room, the kitchen is similar to Grimmauld place and the Burrow's. It was more…homier version. On the left side of the dining room held two bedrooms and a bathroom in between.

Harry checked the rooms and noted that he was dealing older than an infant or toddler from his assumption.

"How old is he?"

"He turned eleven back in January."

Harry nodded, "So he will be attending to Hogwarts in September." He assumed, "But, I don't understand why me, though? Sir, what purpose do I serve? I barely know how to raise kids let alone teach them for powerful spells."

The headmaster hummed, "You will affect his life, but he needs someone who can handle the horrid he had witnessed. He won't speak of its much, but he shared the memory to me. I had to keep him in my room for a few days and accompanied him."

"What's his name? What's the mission right now? I don't get it," He frowned.

The headmaster nodded and glanced over to the kitchen.

"He will introduce himself to you. However, your mission is to raise him and be there for him. He will need someone and I ensure you, this will last for years of your stay. You will be leaving by the time he moves out." Dumbledore explained.

Harry assumed an age in mind, but brushed it off. Now, he could see this was more than serious and it was expected for the timeline in order to flow. If anything, he did follow through the headmaster's plan to win the war and knowing Albus lives at the end, there was absolutely no harm. Harry sighed to give in for the plan.

"Fine, but you will do something for me in the future because it will not be fair for anybody."

"Don't worries, I already know two things of the future," Albus grinned.

Harry found this man to be difficult to understand anyway, but Albus had apparate them back to his office once more.

"I will fetch the young child. He already has his things packed." He started to head over to the door and paused, "Ah, yes, and you are Javier Kin." Albus nodded and left the room to gather the young boy.

Harry had to sink in with the new names that were given to him. He found this rather odd, but it was for the war's benefits, was it not? He stood still, figuring he can be caring man, and realized his clothes were not suitable for him. He pulled out his wand and transfigured his coat into a brown robe. His jeans fixed up and shirt into proper fitting for wizards. There has hadn't been much he could do to his hair, so he dismays it for now.

He suddenly heard footsteps gaining closely and he shared his smile for the greeting…was he doing this right? Albus opened the door and allowed the small child walked in. The black hair has a bit passed his chin, black eyes as onyx, and a bit of a baby face growing into an adult almost. Yet, a child was standing in front of him. Harry began to realize why the headmaster did not speak of the child's name because it was this important. Harry could have easily backed out, but he had no clue how to return to his timeline.

"Hello…I am Severus Snape. You are…?" He glanced up at the man's eyes.

Naturally, he greeted with their eyes, "Hello Severus," He had to be dreaming somehow, "I'm Javier Kin." He kept smiling – knowing his Snape hasn't been impressed with smiles anyway, "You got everything you need? If not, we can go shopping now and get more stuff. I wasn't too certain what you like to have in your room."

Severus shyly nodded and kept quiet. Albus sheepishly smiled for the quiet behavior, but Severus barely noticed the headmaster. Harry had felt like he failed…to act like a parent.

"Would you like to floo over or apparate?" Harry offered, "Or for me to carry your bag?"

Severus glanced up at him, "Floo network is suitable for me." Harry can see how bright he was, "What is the name of the place?"

"It's-" Harry glances over to the headmaster and the man nodded simply, "Kin's manor." Which had has seemed corrected about, "Would you like to go first or should I?" He felt nervous, already knowing where this future was heading anyway.

Severus walked over to the fireplace and helped himself some floo powder. He announced the place's name and transported to the manor. Albus quickly joined Harry's side and proudly smiled at him.

"Thank you. He will most likely to be glad to have you in a matter of times. By the way, you will be teaching the Defence against the Art of Dark Art. And," He pulled something out of his pocket, "This should last you the entire summer. If you need more, send an owl over."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, but Javier Kin?" His head tilted, "Why?"

"The future Albus told me to. Now, get going before he thinks it is a setup. He's difficult to talk about everything." He ushered him to the floo network.

Harry began to wonder if some habits have never changed the man. He did what he's supposed to do and called out his manor's name. With the quick away of green fire teleporting him elsewhere made him think about his life changing. As fast he could be prepared, he walked right out of the fireplace and found himself into the living room. Severus observed the place, showed very little emotion of acceptance, and hopeless of his own life. Harry hated to see hopeless in him…it did not suit him.

Maybe Albus sending him here was a purpose to change his life one way or another.

"I apologize for the place to be…not of a home you expect, but we'll be able to change that. I don't know if you want to settle in and have dinner here or have dinner and settle in. Or, go out to eat and then settle in, or vice versa?" Harry was not sure how to be a parent, but he's trying to make it seems worth it. Plus, he barely has a clue what is in that kitchen and it provides.

Severus walked around, seeing it was a one floor home, but plenty of space for everything, and struggling to adjust the new setting for him. Harry waited patiently as he could and he double checked which room would be his'. The closest one was huge, but it did not contain much. The second one was filled with…his things? He ought to start assuming that Albus was prepared for everything, but the doors were wide open to show there was nothing to hide.

"A restaurant is fine." Severus finally said something.

Harry was relieved to hear him talk about something. He ought to go to the library and read on how to raise a child; especially he's going to be a single father in his perspective view.

"Alright then, let's floo over to Diagon Ally and head over to a restaurant, do you have a favorite or particular one, Severus?" Harry was determined to stick with his kindness throughout this whole 'raising Severus' for at least ten years deal. He knew there would be some situations, but it would be nothing to handle less.

* * *

**A Knut for thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, hello my readers and reviewers! I am happy to announce I am working with a beta on this story! :D**

**All beta credit is given to "SnarryMoreidlover" to keep this story on a smooth reading. **

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Severus picked a restaurant last night and they ate. Harry attempted some small talks and only gathered that he likes to read and have one friend. He told the young Snape that he can invite his friend over anytime and if his friend wanted to stay for dinner, all he had to do is let him know ahead of time. Severus understood, but he was silent as a mouse.

After that, Severus set up his new bedroom and Harry remained in the kitchen to know what they have for food. It was all the simple food they would need, yet, not much of dinner. He will need to shop tomorrow morning and hoping Severus would be happy to have his friend over by then. After all, it is summer here.

Harry lay wide-awake in his bed and pondered on all of this. It was too real beyond him and how everything might affect him now. Severus Snape is a child here…who lost his mother to his murderer father. This child was not expressing much emotion, so he had no clue what life he had lived other than a miserable one.

Harry had his door left open for an easy invitation – that and he doesn't have anything to hide, literally. He has everything in here, his familiar bed, blankets, books, pictures, and other things he got over the years he came to Hogwarts. Only, his closet contained his school robes during the sixth year, but to this generations' style. He hung up his brown robe and thought about shopping for few more things.

There were questions hanging in the back of his mind on how he was going to work this out. What he can do? He's aware of what he's teaching and of course, that would be not much of difficulty. He'll be there for Severus at the most. Harry finally closed his emerald eyes behind those eyelids and saw the image of his professor dying. How he begged to see his emerald eyes and claimed the beautiful in them. That man had feared for his life and nothing could change the experience. His mind played repeatedly and struggled to find any connection. Does Severus recalled the time of being raised by Javier or sees his 'father' raising him, while he grew up in school?

None of this had made sense to him and questions had remained hung in the back of his mind. He settled into sleep and tried to clear his mind for now.

"AH!" A startling screamer alerted the guardian in action.

Harry leapt out of his bed and his breathing became heavy. He snatched his wand and rushed over to the other bedroom. He was seeing the young Snape thrashing everywhere. He was screaming for dear life and sweating in his sleep. His feet kicked several times and hands fighting off the blanket and pillows. Harry rushed over and avoided getting hurt.

"No! No! NO!" Severus begged in his sleep, unaware that he was in a nightmare, "Please! NO! NOOOO!" The tears had escaped and made it seemed like an innocent child at the end of the world.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' arms and the boy was gasping so much. He was too choked up on everything that was happening in his very mind. His feet were urging to get out of the arms' trap and no longer felt safe. The savior could not comprehend such violent dreams and trying to remain calm was the best solution he could do. He tapped his wand, causing the blanket to wrap Severus up like a baby, and Harry held him closely to cradle. He set his wand down and whispered softly.

"Severus, you're okay. You are safe." He told him, repeatedly on his account.

In his sleep, Severus curled up to Harry and cried on Harry's chest. The Gryffindor held him closely and did not attempt to leave, fearing the dream might return once more, and he almost felt terrible for the young Snape. His hand had have soothed the long hair and pet him to ensure he was still here.

He was sleeping calmly finally after hours later and morning was not too far around the corner. Harry hadn't had the chance to sleep due to the fact he feared another chance of a repeat. It was happening so fast, yet, Albus did not warn him this would be happening. He should have had been informed at least the most. Harry hadn't expected this to be quick to handle, but then again, he understood what it was like to be in his situation.

Harry checked the time and he knew he needed to make breakfast. There was no way he wanted Severus to be distance from him because of the way he was holding him. Then, he had realized how small the boy was. Small as he was when he used to be eleven. If anything, Harry has never thought to raise a child or planned on it due to dealing with his archenemy. One thing for sure…he was going to make sure Severus has a worthy childhood to glance back at one day. He refused to put Severus through what his aunt and uncle put him through. Their fostering care did not benefit much for him, but there was no way he'd let Severus go through that. What will anyone think of him then?

Slowly, he undid the spell to get the blanket to cover him simply. Severus has had barely noticed and still sleeps on the guardian. Harry moved him carefully without needing to wake him up and-

The small hands clenched onto his shirt, not daring to lose his sense of security or protector in a matter of seconds, and Harry knew there wasn't a chance to get out of this.

"P-p-please, stay…" The sleeping child whispered to him.

Harry blinked and found himself heartbreaking for trying to let him asleep alone. His arms pulled him back and decided to stay with him.

"I won't go anywhere, Severus, I promise." He whispered to him.

To Severus, he was consciously aware of his newly found guardian helping him sleep through and needed something to drift his horrid memory away. Words cannot help much, but actions changed for him. Harry's hand brushed back Severus' long hair away from the face. Severus continued to sleep more, not caring for the hours, and being a child is what matters to him right now.

…

Harry brought over a large plate of eggs, set it down in the middle of the table, and used his wand to bring the toasts and bacons, and the other plates for them to help themselves to add onto their plates. Severus lowered his head and accepted the plate. He helped himself and Harry went to get some cup of tea for them. He made sure breakfast was prepared and showing some good parenting role here.

He sat down and neither of them has spoken since earlier that morning. They ate in silent and allowing some strange atmosphere filled up. The young Snape was squirming in his seat, finding this too unusual for himself, and swallowed his food. He kept his head low and refrained himself from looking at the older man.

"…erm, what should I call you?" He had spoken quietly.

Harry was almost taken by surprised by his words, but he hasn't expected this so soon. He gently smiled at the child and set his fork down on his plate.

"Severus, I will not force you to call me something that is not your comforts. I…" He sighed, "You can call me whatever you want," He ensured him that much.

He nodded, "I take it you will be fine if I call you Javier?"

Harry accepted that, "Yes, I am fine with that."

Severus relaxed a bit and returned to eating. The tension was now released and Harry was happy enough to see some chances improving. He hasn't thought much for today or anything, but he needed to get some food for dinner.

"Javier?" His voice decided to test it out.

The Gryffindor hummed curiously, "Yes, Severus?"

"Do you mind if I bring a friend over?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, that's fine. I need to get food for dinner. Is your friend staying for dinner? Need apparition or something?" He knew his broom is in the closet and big enough to hold three people due to experience.

The young Snape was adjusting a bit with someone new, especially to the fact he lost both of his parents…if one calls a parent that is a murderer.

"Are you aware of where is the Splitter's End mansion is? My friend lives close by there."

Harry nodded, "I'm familiar with that area." He knew that he was not sure how far they were, but definitely not a chance to mess up.

"Is…there rules here?"

That had caused the Gryffindor to be cautious how to set rules around here…especially, a child who has no clues who he was, or his actual purposes. The problem was…the rules he grew up was difficult to hand down to anyone else.

"Uh, don't answer the door to strangers or let them come in." The only rules he could think of.

"Do you have works hour I cannot disturb you at specifically?" The question did not fit normal for a child like him.

Harry frowned, "Severus, I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable. As of now, I am a professor at Hogwarts and I am more than willing to be there for you."

Severus accepted that, but he was still nervous how to come around to that corner without trouble. He was not used to such kindness and Harry was obviously clued on a few things here and there.

"I'm not a violent person or easily angry over one thing, whether they're small or big. If you break something in the house, a spell will take care of that." He mentally wondered if that his uncle can have a better perspective of magic back then, "If you want to make all the noises in the house, I will make my room sound proof. If you want to make a mess, create a mess. Just clean it up, but if there are some things you can't clean. Just ask me to help you, I won't bite." Harry sheepishly smiled.

Those words felt supporting in a way to Severus and found it difficult to gain conversation at a uphold standard. They were eating in each other's company and Harry had wondered who was a friend to Severus at this age. He can tell this one is a magic being from the sounds for this conversation.

Harry picked up his plate and set them in the sink for now. He was not too worried about cleaning the dishes since it's done by magic. He found out that his aunt did not mind one spell, but she insisted that he does not expose it to either her husband or son. He managed, but it helped.

Severus immediately cleaned up the table and rushed up to clean the table. He was doing it all so quickly and Harry was shocked. This boy was quicker than he was at this age and it was definitely cleaned already before he had a chance. This goes without magic assisting.

"Um, you didn't have to clean the table. I was going to let the wand do the work?" He watched Severus putting the plates in the cupboard.

The boy shied away from doing responsibility and Potter knew this was not normal behavior. He needed to approach this matter without causing to push him away.

"Look, I don't know what went on in your home, but I will not abuse you here or anywhere. I went through that too since I was raised by my foster-muggle parents. It was not a suitable or recommended home, but I was forced to do chores or starve. That and I highly doubt Professor Dumbledore would make the mistake of putting you with someone who cannot relate to your circumstance in a way." Harry pointed out.

"What if you do possess as an abuser?"

Harry smiled, "Then you can tell Dumbledore and he will do something about it." It was working, "I told no one because I feared they might find out, but I'm not like them, Severus. I want to be better than them."

Severus sighed and came through a bit better for 'Javier'. In a way, Harry had to learn to communicate with this child one way or another. Perhaps his friend might help him out a bit.

"Come on; let's get your friend over here today. I do need to shop for more food; can I trust you alone with your friend? As in don't drag in aurors here?"

Severus nodded immediately before the opportunity could slip away. Harry lets his hand rested on the boy's shoulder and apparate to the location immediately. The quick trip did not bother much with Severus and Harry still did not take comfort in such method. At least, no one knows who he is currently and that saved him huge amount of trouble.

"Alright, lead the way to your friend's house and I'll bring us all back home." Harry smiled.

The young Snape took that to his advantage and led the way. Harry followed him at his pace and noted how sneaky he was with the walking so fast. He had to ponder about how he landed into the Slytherin's house. Of course, he ought to be careful in this world and strayed himself from familiar people – aside from the headmaster. However, the headmaster seemed to have no issue with him being in their timeline.

They stopped in front of a small home, decent enough to live in, and mostly in the muggle's poverty area. Harry had wondered if one of the parents were muggles or among other things. He wasn't too certain, but he decided to trust Severus now. Severus rang the bell and waited his friend to join them today. The curtain moved slightly and quickly rattling the doorknob open. The door swung open immediately and the person ran to attack on Severus into a big hug. Harry observed and saw them hugging each other desperately.

"Sev! I was worried! I heard it over the wizards' newspapers about everything! I was so worried!" The young girl told him.

"Lily! I thought I was never going to see you again! But, Evans, get off me, first." Severus insisted.

Harry froze and found himself seeing this young girl who happens to be his mother. Why…how…does Severus know his mother before Hogwarts? Then he had made the connection, they were neighbors. Yet, his mother never saw him grow up…so why worried? To be sent back to the past, it was an opportunity to know who his parents were and what they were like. Harry decided to see the benefit of being trapped in this time, but he now understood…Severus protected him because of their strong friendship held.

The red head was passed her shoulders, but lovely to match her. Her emerald eyes refused to set off Severus and Severus took in comfort that someone still cares.

"Lily, get away from him!" Someone spat at her.

Harry knew too well from that tone of voice. The despise attitude that he had grew up since he was an infant and now he understood. She always has been jealous…but he wasn't going to admit it. Harry decided to play along.

"Lily, I hope your parents do not mind to spend the day with Severus here at home now." He wasn't too sure how his grandparents would react, but he never heard much of them other than they had practically adored most of her wonderful ability and being a witch.

The young witch smiled, "Oh, who are you, sir?" She looked between Severus and Harry, curiously wondering what was going on.

Severus coughed to gain her attention, "This is Javier Kin…he is my guardian now. He said we can hang out today at the house.

Lily lit up, "Oh, is he-?"

The young boy nodded, "Yes, he's a wizard."

She smiled, "It would be nice for a change to avoid from hiding again."

Severus agreed and Lily rushed to get her parents. The other sibling finally came out and she seemed to be a trouble child for anyone to assume. Harry kept smiling; despite of that he knew what would be of them.

"Get out of here, you freak. You are not welcome here." Petunia commented.

The boy scoffed, "Go away, prat. All you are is a muggle."

"And you're a freak."

Harry coughed to gain their attention, slightly, "Miss, we are not freaks. We are humans as you are with abilities. I suggest you respect, Severus or I will have a word with your parents."

Petunia scoffed and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Severus was taken by surprised and glanced up at his newly guardian. To Harry, it was an early revenge – but manner-ish situation. He knew that wouldn't change a thing – as he had hoped.

"Can I please hang out with Severus, at his house today?"

"Let me meet his parents before I can decide, Lily." The mother told her.

"Your mother is right. Besides, we do not know of them." The father added in.

Harry awed on the fact how his grandparents were friendly people. He knew they were muggles, so it would not make anything different for him. They came out and appeared lovely people. His grandmother had dark blonde hair with emerald eyes, but she has the lovely cheeks as his mother has. Then, the grandfather had red hair (seemingly hasn't occurred to Harry much about that before…to the fact he grew up with the Weasely), but it suits the man and his age. He had brown eyes to show kind man here. Harry could tell he got his ears from the man, so it was nice to know how all genetic and looks came from.

He greeted them with a smile and offered his hand, "I'm Javier Kin. I hope you do not mind that your daughter spends time with Severus. I assumed their summer would be a great opportunity to have fun." He smiled.

Mrs. Evan nodded, "Oh, I agree. A summer is freedom, that's for sure. Are you a…you know?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm a wizard."

Mr. Evan greeted him, "If we do let her hang out with the boy, when she will back?" He hummed.

Harry hasn't thought how kind the Evan side of the families are, just hasn't expected to see them until he dies. This has amazed him no less.

"I would say either before dinner or she can stay for dinner and I can return her then. What time is appropriate for either of you?" Harry smiled, showing kindness was one of the ways he had believed in himself.

Mrs. Evan smiled back, "I suppose she can stay for dinner. After all, she's been worried about Severus for the past four days now."

"Excellent. I will bring her back in one piece and make some future plans." Harry explained.

They nodded and Lily grinned widely as she raced out to hug Severus once more. Severus shook his head, not understanding why he had allowed her to hug him, and he let it slide. At least, he has to spend time with his friend today and it was making it easier to adjust his life for now. Mr. and Mrs. Evan were pleased to see their daughter happy and knowing this man was to be trusted, since Severus was in good hand so far. Harry was pleased that he could give Severus something worth for the rest of the summer now. In the back his mind, it was a favor he could give in return.

"Alright, both of you hold my hands. We're taking apparition trip back to the manor." Harry turned to them.

Lily blinked, "What's apparition?"

Severus turned his onyx eyes to her emerald eyes, "Apparition is one of the forms of transportation. It would require a license like Javier and must be seventeen to take the test. It is a quick transportation and slightly private one. I recommend you hold on tightly.

She blinked and nodded once as if she understood his message. Harry was going to answer, but he could see how bright Severus was. A child who knew almost everything seemed to have difficult expectation than he had realized. She squeezed Harry's hand tightly – which seemed like the opposite expectation Harry had dreamt of. He always wanted to hold his mother's hand tightly like any child would…instead; his mother is a child now who held his hand for secure protection from him and he apparated back to the Kin's Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to post a new chapter (will likely to replace this once it is edited).**

* * *

Harry went shopping without having to deal with such recognition. No one knew him or had understands his actual existence. All they knew was the fact he's one of them…a wizard. Still, people were in war and fearing Voldemort. No one knew what to expect or what will become of their world.

He watched Severus and Lily hanging out in the living room. He had suspected about the Hogwarts letters would be coming in soon and he hasn't realized that he needed a book. He paused and thought about it. He had no idea what books that would be related to what he had to teach. All he knew was the Patronus was a powerful spell source, but he couldn't allow young students to learn it so soon. He decided to only teach the seventh years those…if they were capable of doing that. He had thought back the basic materials of defense, but dark art as well.

Harry froze when his thoughts turned to dark art topic. He knew _his_ professor Snape's passion for Dark arts. How this could have happened? Yet, this had benefited the war for all the reasons. Then again, there was a curse to it. How did the headmaster planned on allowing him to teach every year without raising Voldemort's attention? Then, this had dawned on him…his archenemy doesn't even know who he was or what would have become of him.

Harry sighed and decided to check the bookstore to find a reasonable book. Once he completed shopping for food, he headed over to the familiar store and found himself into the specific aisles. The Dark Art held numerous of help for him and he had to wonder why there weren't many options available in later time for them.

He picked up a random one and searched through the pages. He had recognized some he was taught to and something he was more than willing to teach the students. His housemates were thrilled he was their teacher because he taught them to stay focus and a reason as well.

There was something had to occur to his thoughts…the houses. He knew that Severus would land into the Slytherin's house and his mother into the Gryffindor's house. There would be a departing friendship, yet, Harry couldn't understand what had made Severus lose her friendship. It was impossible to determine because he never knew anything.

The book filled with information he knew would be greatly helpful for one another. He picked up an extra and headed over to the seller. He arranged his purchases without questioned ask around and immediately rushed back to the manor. Apparently, he did not live far from the Hogsmeade. He was close by everything familiarly – just a few people he hasn't recognized in some of the shops. He was grateful no one will have a clue who he supposed to be. He walked back directly to the manor and found this quite relaxing.

Once he arrived back to the manor, he saw kids hanging out in the living room with the fireplace set up with warm fire. They were chatting about Hogwarts and what it would be like for them. Harry dreamt of doing this for his childhood. To talk about the wildest thing to expect, yet, it was brief with Ron and Hermione because of the train ride.

"Hey kids, are you having fun?" Harry smiled, spelled the food away, and his books set onto the table.

Lily and Severus glanced up to see Javier in the room. They nodded and shyly uncertain how to handle this with an adult they had barely known.

"Javier, you are well trusted with the headmaster and I assumed you went to his school. What it is like there?" Severus mentally gulped, but it was common for an abused child to suffer through this.

Lily smiled, "I agree with Sev, what it like is to go to Hogwarts? Is it true what they say for the houses? What houses were you in?"

Harry chuckled lightly at their excitement. He would have been thrilled to discuss this, but he needed to remain neutral about this. He arranged glasses of water and brought it over to them generously.

"To me, Hogwarts will always be my home. As for the houses, there are four of them. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are the houses' names and each represent of who you are. The classes are great way to learn and practice magic or interact with creatures; how to work with them." He saw how excited they were, "In fact, I got to learn so much about myself and potentials I hadn't known. I had great teachers and they really step out to help, even if they're mad."

The young magical beings giggled at his comment. It had comforted Harry to know they were glad to know and settled some peacemaking in between each other. They took a few sip and their thoughts ran through some ideas what they may have imagined.

"The dormitory's common room is like your home too. Much like this room, but it doesn't have the exact colors. However, there is a huge library filled with so much topic and subjects to cover. I was in Quidditch team and did alright for a seeker."

Lily pulled back and blinked, "Quidditch?" Her head titled.

Severus shook his head, "A sport we play in the wizarding world, Evan." He explained, "We fly on the brooms and deal with three different types of sports ball. For Javier's position as a snitch, he would be seeking a snitch ball that is golden ball and contain its wings. It is very sneaky to catch, but wins the games instantly."

Harry agreed, "Correct. It is a fun game. I supposed it would be like dodgeball, basketball, and baseball to muggle terms." He added on, "However, to see the game will explain itself out."

Severus picked up his head, "There is a game coming up in August. Can we go, Javier?"

Lily gasped and grinned excitedly, "I'd love to attend! There is so much I have to see before we go to school."

Harry thought it would be a terrific opportunity to give the best childhood for them…mainly for Severus.

"Alright, I'll get us the ticket for game and we'll go. Especially, I will need to buy a tent as well. Lily, I hope your parents do not mind that you stay with us overnight to enjoy the game." Harry had to remember he's now a parent in his role.

The young witch nodded immediately, "I will ask them once I get home."

The savior accepted that and he looked over to Severus. He almost saw a smile, but it wasn't exactly obvious to those who barely know him.

"So, since I have decided what to make last night. Severus, you tell me what we're having for dinner and I will make it." Harry decided to be specific.

Severus blinked and his onyx eyes stared at the man before him. He was not used to such treatment and Lily thought this man was very kind for a guardian. She was more than pleased to see her best friend in a good home.

…

After a delicious dinner of roast beef and mash potato with gravy filled, Harry took Lily home and mentioned to come back tomorrow afternoon to allow them continue bonding. Lily immediately ask to go to the Quidditch game and her mother did not mind. Her father had to ask a couple of questions and Harry showed that he was not to let his eyes off them until they are out of public for safety reasons. Other than that, her parents approved (while as Petunia disapproved in the background). Harry returned back home and told Severus that he will get the tickets in the morning and the tent as well. Severus was automatically reading the new book that was left on the living room table.

"You never stated what house you landed in. I assume you have desired myself to be under the same house as you." Severus commented, as he turned to the next page.

The Gryffindor hummed, "I know, but I believed that a house you land will make you happy. I hold no expectation." He smiled, "In fact, most of my family members all were in three houses. The only house they did not get in was Hufflepuff." It was true because it was the only family he has. "To me, I do not care what house you will be in and if you did get into the Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, I will be proud of you."

Severus set the book down and bored at the man. No one has ever given him such confident in him to be himself.

"Why do you have an extra copy of the Dark Art book?"

Harry noticed he was full of question, "I thought you'd like to have your class book early. Is…that alright with you?" He had to admit, he was nervous.

"Yes…but why are you risking yourself to teach this topic? Aren't you afraid of people assuming you are on the dark side?"

Harry hadn't thought of it this way before. He sat down on the couch with the boy and thought about it quickly, but there wasn't a rush.

"Dark Art is not just for the dark side. They can be your personal defence or something to keep balance between dark and light balance of magic. It should not define you to evil. Evil is where humanity is lost, faith is no longer dependable, and greed for such power and immortality. Evil is where one feared easily and a monster." In words has touched Severus, but it brought memories disturbingly for him.

Harry assumed he might have caused some traumatic memories for father's murderer behavior. In a way, he has been through so much and he knew how horrible it was to lose people to a killer.

"I am going to take a shower and get freshen up for bed." Severus changed the topic.

Harry nodded, "That's fine. If you need anything, let me know."

The young boy nodded and directly into the bathroom with his new book. Harry had to ponder about some things that Severus had went through, but at the same time, about his Professor Snape had come to be. When he saw the memory and the true side of the man, his point of view had change. That man saved and helped the war so much. A true war hero and better than so called savior. All he ever did was hunt for the Horcruxes, died to live again, and kill Voldemort. His fingers traced the faded scar on his forehead. It was unusual to feel less of his scar, it would have felt easily exposed, and traceable. Yet, it was practically smooth and almost invisible.

He picked up the book and began to read some ideal lessons to teach his learners. He knew some of the basic that would benefit most of them. At least he would not be too far advance for anyone and this would benefit him well. He had mentally marked some down to be certain of that and then, there were histories or stories he could use for the class to study and understand its purposes.

He knew the Patronus would be difficult for others, but he had to use it for seventh years only. Most of all, he had to make sure Severus would be capable of learning that when he would be older in near future. He had thought back about how…

The doe. Did he leave an impact to Severus' life? Did he still stay with Severus in the man's timeline? Has he hidden all those times? Or did he return to his time and let Severus grow up on his own? There were questions left unspoken and he knew he would need to take one day at a time. Harry shut his book and headed into his bedroom to change for the night. The emerald eyes closed behind those eyelids with abusive memories…

_"BOY! You've done it now!" The whale snapped at him._

_Harry jerked his head and saw his uncle coming, "What did I do?"_

_The man jerked Harry into the kitchen, "You ignored your chores, boy!" The uncle wacked the newspaper at the Gryffindor's head, back, shoulders, and arms._

_Harry saw the sink filled with dishes and he knew he could not do much to the man. He hurried up to the dishes and his uncle stopped hitting him with the newspaper. He refused to be hurt any more than necessary. He refrained himself from speaking._

Harry shook his head…refused to be treated like that when he was eleven years old. It was after he had returned from Hogwarts for the summer. That man laid off him by the time he was twelve going onto thirteen. Harry proved that man he was no one to be abusing. Unfortunately, it was difficult than he had suspected.

"Javier?" The words brought him back to reality – where Harry stood in front of his desk.

His emerald eyes revealed, "Yes, Severus?" He focused onto the child.

The onyx eyes stared at the floor and nervousness rose inside of him. Harry patiently waited for him and hoped trust would be bonded soon enough.

"May I sleep in here tonight?" His eyes slowly picked up, almost regretting it.

Harry understood where he was coming from and no one had attended to his needs and comforts. He used to suffer along with nightmares. He softly smiled at the child and nodded.

"Sure. Let's get into bed." Harry told him.

Severus jerked his head and shocked to see a man who was more than willing to provide comfort in his sleep. He walked slowly and joined the savior's side. Harry pulled the blanket and let him slide in first. Once the child was in bed, Harry joined him under the cover. He pulled out his wand to remove those lights on. The blanket pulled up, wand set down on the table nearby, and the child snuggled up for some secured sense for the night. Harry held him and…kissed on top of the child's head. The boy hummed and whimpered, but the Gryffindor held him closely to show him nothing was going to hurt him.

"Sleep well, Severus. I won't ever leave you, I promise." He whispered.

Severus's head curled onto the man's chest and sealed his eyes tightly. Harry watched him struggled to sleep, but in a way, it had touched his heart to see him like this.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to post this chapter today (:**

**If you would like to know, yes, there will be a Harry pairing (two different Harry yaoi pairings). It will reveal in this story and I will not spoil the surprises. Hence, I stated Pairings will varied.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Summer was not easy for Harry to get by and he made sure to provide a joyful vacation. He spent so much time with Severus, giving him all the attention, space, and protection at the most. Lily would come over at least two to three times a week whereas they meandered speaking anything magic related. Harry would be a part of their group conversation and told them all the wonderful things about magic. Lily was awed by so much to learn.

They had received their letters in the mail and eager to go get their supplies early. Harry was happy enough to take them shopping for their school supplies. Lily's parents provided the money and Harry helped her get the money currency taken care of. She had no idea about the money and Severus was willing to explain how it all had worked. In a way, the Gryffindor was proud of the boy for such knowledge.

The Quidditch was the best summer ultimate fun, although, Harry had difficulty trusting one member in the field due to be known as a deatheater. He chose to keep quiet and remained out of this. Other than that, he had spoiled the kids rotten and it made him feel so much better than he had realized. Severus did not fear the savior anymore and becomes comfortable.

Harry helped him through the summer night of nightmares and the nightmares were dying down to the point he wasn't suffering. Harry was shocked to see one night had managed through well and Severus turned out better. Yet, the Gryffindor refused to question the boy anything related to his biological parents. In a way, the savior had confident in Severus would make it through well for school. All Harry wanted to do was to be there for every possible moment and at available reach for the young soon-to-be Slytherin.

Which, was why Harry was eagerly up in the morning and managed to provide breakfast for the first day. He already sent a few owls to Albus to inform what he has set up, the syllabus prepared, and lessons ready to go. Harry thought back when he saw how happy Severus wanted to use his wand and Harry supervised him whenever he was within the room. He would help, if Severus requested it.

He made sure to provide spending money for Severus on the train – knowing those treats were exciting for most kids to purchases themselves. Once he managed breakfast set to go and everything else packed. The guardian went over to find Severus sleeping in his bed like a normal child. His head rested on the doorway and witnessed such peaceful sleep. Another night came through successfully without a struggle and it had ensured Harry that the boy will make it through first year fine.

He walked up to Severus, sat down on the bed slowly without startling him, and seeing the length hair had represented nicely for his age. In a way, it would grow thicker when he becomes older.

His hand landed on the boy's shoulder and soothed his arm.

"Severus, it is time to wake up." His voice was gentle as he could be.

The onyx eyes revealed and responded to 'Javier' immediately. His mind kicked in and recognizing what today has meant. He pulled the blanket over his head and whimpered. Harry's head pulled back and was completely shocked to see him like this.

For now, he needed to get Severus ready for Hogwarts, but the question was how? He had thought back from day one to yesterday. Harry soothed Severus' arm, hoping to show some comforts either way, and it wasn't quick enough as he hoped.

"Severus, you can't hide under there. We still have to meet up with Lily, don't you want to ride with her?" Harry thought to bring that up.

The vibrating sheet signaled the Gryffindor no, "I am not ready, Javier. What if I look like a fool?"

"Then those people are wrong to judge. They do not know you well enough to even understand you."

His head shook, "No…what if I make mistakes?"

Harry blinked…this child was afraid of mistakes. He should have had known better. He slowly pulled down the sheet and looked at the young Severus.

"You're only human, Severus. All you can do is keep striving to be better, learn from your mistake, and be proud to let your mistake to improve you." He helped the boy sit up, "Besides, you're brighter than you realized. In fact, I did not know everything at your age until age of thirteen at least."

The soon-to-be Slytherin lowered his eyes, "What if I fail everything? Nothing to their standard education?"

Harry smiled, "I doubt it. If you are failing, then I will homeschool you." His hand offered, "But if you are succeeding, you will have faith in yourself." He smirked.

Severus blinked and thought about this carefully. He accepted the deal and it was getting him out of bed.

"Alright. Get change and come join me for breakfast. We have plenty of time before we meet up with Lily." He cheerfully put.

Severus nodded and his feet glided over to his closet for clothes. Harry has noticed how quiet of a walk the child was and it had to make him wonder if it was because of Severus' father. He wanted to know, but he refused to ask.

"What are we having for breakfast?" The boy asked.

Harry was pleased, "Pancakes, eggs, and sausages for breakfast. I figured the train ride would be a long one for you."

Severus murmured a thank you and helped himself something to eat now. In a way, Harry missed going on a train ride with his friends to Hogwarts and so much had changed his lives.

"You know," Harry held up his glass of milk, "On my first train ride, I thought I was going to be alone. I met the first young wizards like myself and he had brothers running through the Platform three and three-fourth. I thought it was so cool and my friend encouraged me to run through that wall. So, I did and made a friend. We rode the train together for a while." His head shook, "He was so hungry as I was and the trolley cart came. I brought bunch of snacks," He sipped a bit of milk, "While we were eating, a girl came into our department and asking if we had seen her friend's toad." He chuckled, how Neville was always worried about his toad, "My friend was about to do some spell his brothers created, but it did not work. The girl, though, she sat down and noticed my glasses were broken. She fixed them up as good as news. After that, she left to search for the toad." He saw this was relaxing Severus much more, "We spent time talking about Hogwarts, professors, and the houses." It made Harry smiled.

"Who were your professors?"

Harry shook his head, "They retired by the time I was heading to sixth years or did not stay for the job as much. I'm not sure who is still there other than Professor Dumbledore." He had to wonder if Professor McGonagall would be there or not.

In all, Harry needed to be careful who he had spent time with and keep things minimal as much as possible. Severus awed the sound of the story, but he was more pleased to look forward for unexpected professors.

"However, Professor Dumbledore hasn't failed who he hires." He smiled, "I believe you'll like the professors there."

Severus nodded and finished eating his plates. Harry was finished and spelled those plates to be clean and put away. His hand picked up a small pouch bag by the counter and brought it over to the child.

"Why don't you spoil yourself on the trolley cart," Harry hummed curiously.

This was the first time Severus has received an allowance from anyone and using it for his own personal gain. The savior was pleased to see the reaction and the boy held onto the money in that bag.

"Javier, I-I…I will owe you in the future." Severus told him.

Harry patted his head softly, "Don't worry about it. As long you live under my roof, there is nothing owed here." He smiled, "You're young and enjoying things are wonderful opportunities. Just do that kind of favor for me," He expressed positively.

The young boy understood and found less trouble to deal with Javier. It was the house he was nervous. What if he went into the house that could have has his guardian to abandon him? Or worse, no longer wanted to raise him? Harry had difficult time finding a reason within Severus, but he knew he could not change the timeline alternatively. There had to be a way to work this out smoothly – even if it wasn't smoothly as he expected it to be.

Severus accepted the money and shoved it into his pocket before he regretted it. He rushed to his bedroom and packed up the last of his things. Harry followed the same and found this would be easier to leave this so called home. He had to wonder, if it would still be there for him in later future. He had packed everything he would need to teach his course and double checked over anything that could need to be brought or hidden.

"Javier?" The voice was nearly quiet as a whisper, but still heard.

The savior turned to him, "Yes, Severus?" His attention was focused entirely on him.

"May I cast the shrinking spell with your supervision? I cannot seem to fit my large book of transfiguration in the trunk." He was somewhat concern.

Harry did not mind and found this bond them somewhat. He had requested to Albus that there were be a spare room, in case of incoming nightmares or need of separation from the school. The headmaster had allowed it and added a spare room for the soon-to-be-Slytherin. However, Harry hasn't told him about that yet and assumed he could simply let him know before the curfew hours come. After all, he knew where the Slytherin tower was located and passwords were already having been informed.

"Certainly." He smiled.

They walked into Severus' room and the boy walked over to gather his wand. As the guardian, he watched and stayed quiet most of the time in this moment, and witnessed how well the boy was doing. He knew how powerful and intelligent he was and will be in the future.

…

"Sev!" The red head girl raced up to the dark hair boy and hugged onto him tightly.

Harry chuckled, knowing they were waiting for about ten minutes, and her parents wanted to drop her off. They were curious about this over all platform mystery and Harry knew the kid would be gladly to demonstrate. In overall, Harry had gained an opportunity to learn more of his grandparents.

"Lily, I see you have arrived perfectly early." That tone had made Harry almost shivered, especially the wording had reminded him whom this boy will turn out to be.

The young Evan chuckled and stopped hugging her friend. The boy was relieved to be free and Harry began to notice this from time to time. He had suspected that Severus lacked affection of touch or love or attention because of his father's doing. He had to wonder what his mother did to keep them alive up until then.

"Ah, thank you, Javier, for helping us to get our Lilly to school." Mr. Evan commented.

Harry nodded, "You're welcome, sir. It is important not to miss the train or it would be complicated to get in."

Her mother shook her head, "I do worry, though. We know nothing of this school and being separated is difficult enough for a day or two, but almost a year? Is this the right thing to do," She was much of a worried mother.

Lily's sister, Petunia, smirked at the wizard adult to pride her mother for such worriedness. In a way, the man-who-lived knew how his aunt despised magic or allowing such 'magic' act at all.

"Do not worry, I will look out for them. I am one of their professors this year and it will be fine. The school has its finest protection and the headmaster will protect them. All professors are constantly checking on their students and curfews are highly strict." This gave Mrs. Evan a relief to learn about the school's system.

That was another round for Harry to win, when he had has seen his young aunt frowning in greater failure she turned out to be in this matter. However, it was only Harry who knew too well and others were too blind about this. Yet, Severus purposely ignored Lily's sister anyway since he dislike her foul attitudes.

"Oh, that's great. As a professor to top it off, but what if we need to contact her?"

I gestured towards her owl's cage, "You can owl her letters. Our owls are known to deliver mails and most of our owls will know someone wants to deliver a letter or a package. I am certain your daughter will write to you and the owl will wait until you reply back." He smiled.

His own grandmother was pleased to hear this, even if she had no idea that he is their grandson in the future. He had to wonder what would happen to them or where they had been all those times. He was not too confident about seeking the truth of their lives or being too close to them.

"We must find seats before there is none available." Severus has spoken up.

Harry nodded, "Of course, but there are plenty of space on the trains. Let's get to the proper platform." He stated.

Severus agreed and Lily quickly hugged her parents for the last goodbyes. She attempted to hug her sister, but Petunia refused immediately. She glared harshly at Javier, despite the fact she has no idea this man happened to be her future nephew. Lily figured her sister would change and turned to join her friend at his' side with the cart ready to go on the train. Severus leaned towards her and whispered something. Harry smiled at their bonding and recalled the times he first did it with his first friend. Lily grinned at the explanation and Severus accepted it.

The soon-to-be Slytherin prepared his cart and ran through the platform stall. Lily awed when she witnessed his explanation in action. Harry understood how this felt to his mother, it was so strange to live in a reverse lifestyle. He had dreamt of his mother seeing him doing it as a child, but it was a moment he wished to experience. At least, it gave him some form of peace to have a similar dream to come true. He watched her in action with such bravery upon her and now, he understood why she was in the Gryffindor house.

His emerald eyes observed the muggles and chose to walk quickly through the stall without difficulty. He had found the children waiting for him and guidance. In a way, he had known his watching out for them was almost like a gift.

"Both of you hop onto the train and have fun. I will see you both during the ceremony sorting and remember, a house is a house. It will not define exactly who you are because you are unique and different from everyone else as they are for themselves." He explained.

Lily smiled brightly, "Thank you, Javier…erm, do we have to call you professor Kin the entire time?"

"In class or around students, yes. However, outside of classes or not around others will be fine. If you need me or cannot find me, ask someone to bring me." He kept it simple.

Lily accepted it and Severus heard the man out, even though he saw no reasons as much. The crowd was full much excitement for students the first day of school and Harry noted it was the same as usual – only no one knew who he was.

"Come on, Sev! Let's hurry and get our seats!" She was more than eager to attend this school for so long, it had seemed too unreal.

She ran over to the long line to get in and Severus turned to the foster father. Harry smiled at him for some comfort.

"I will find you after dinner, if you would like, Severus?" Harry wanted to keep it up, just because they become teacher and student, it didn't mean they could not be a family.

He nodded, "That is fine." His shoulders dropped a slight bit – not that anyone would have noticed.

The savior took it as a sign of disappointment and decided to use a new approach for them. He came closer to the young boy and wrapped his arms around him. Severus slowly took a few second to process what was happening and struggled to find some form of comfort. For a minute, he accepted this and hugged back. Harry released him and Severus nodded as he went to join his friend Lily.

"Why are you hugging that child, sir? Are you not aware of his status?" Someone commented, walked up to his side.

Harry's head turned to the stranger of a man, he had happened to be in his mid-fifties, white hair down to his shoulder, pale blue eyes, and wore the finest robe. His posture was highly strict and 'professional' by any means. The feature was very familiar to Harry and it took a few seconds to realize who.

"I am afraid that I only follow my own standard, sir. After all, he is my child now." Harry claimed him as his own child with strong pride.

The man hummed, "I see. I take it you are not around from here. I am Abraxas Malfoy. Your name, sir?"

Harry mentally groaned at the curse of being surrounded by Malfoy, "I am Javier Kin, Mr. Malfoy." He held his chin up, "However, I would advise from such judgment before you dare to harm or hurt my child."

The man chuckled, "Impressive defense, Mr. Kin. Perhaps we will meet again in the future for another matter. I hope your child lands in a particular house."

"I only care that he receives the education he needs, not the house."

Abraxas smiled respectfully, "You are such a bright gentleman. I, too, feel my son, Lucius, deserve the best of education."

Harry had wished he could say anything, but it would raise suspicion, "It would certainly put a horizon on their life." His hands slipped into his pockets, "Besides, what is wrong with my child?"

The wealthy man understood, "It is the fact he is a child from muggle side of the family."

Harry shrugged, "You can't chose who to be your parents because there is no control over that. He's just a kid, why is his status has to matter?"

Harry could not believe much to himself that he was arguing with Draco's grandfather in this whole pureblood status. He knew that would not change. Abraxas was much impressed than he had to expect of himself. The train was honking to alert every one of its soon leaving. The people rushed their children onto the bus, students crammed to find a seat, and eager to wave for their families. Harry spotted Severus and waved him proudly like a good father should be. Severus looked up and found this was nice. He waved back, wished Javier was his biological father, and it hadn't feel right for him oddly. He ignored it and decided to accept his life now. Lily joined him and she waved at her best friend's foster parent as well.

The train moved at its speed and the parents and siblings shouting out to their kids to stay focus in school and do their best. Some demanded the house they had better be in or they are not their children. Harry rolled his eyes at those types of parents, but he knew he had to return to Hogwarts eventually – more like sooner.

"Would you like to have cup of tea, Mr. Kin?" Mr. Malfoy had to ask.

The emerald eyes turned to the grandfather of Draco, "Forgive me, sir, I have to get to work soon. Perhaps another chance," Harry hummed – hated to be in this position.

"What is your professional career? I may be able to convince your boss to let you off today."

His head shook, "I am afraid you will not be able to convince my boss. I apologize, Mr. Malfoy, I best be going now."

Abraxas' lips lined straight and didn't believe too much of Harry (even though he believed it is Javier). Harry focused on his apparition and he was gone within five seconds. He almost fell backward, but he managed when landed on his feet. His head picked up and saw Albus waiting for him. The headmaster smiled and walked up to him.

"Good to see you are here, Javier. The staff is looking forward to see who will be the new professor of Defence Against Dark Art. By the way, how is Severus doing so far?" The man never wasted his time.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know much about meeting the staff, but Severus is doing well so far. He hasn't had any nightmares for less than a half month. He had a good summer going and it wasn't easy to earn his trust or I trusting him."

"At least he is no longer frightened for his life. He will surely thank you that one day." Albus twinkled in his eyes.

"I don't really think so. He's too bottled inside of himself, no one knows much of him other than Lily." Harry sighed, "But I'm trying."

He nodded, "That is all it mattered. Come," He gestured the way.

The savior knew nothing would change and followed the headmaster to the staff meeting room. For now, he had to wait until he was free to see Severus once more – knowing too well what house he would land in. Albus was much curious, but he had a couple of theories where the child may have landed.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have decided to post this up, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was an interesting view to see the students' incoming from the staff table and he could see how nervous Severus was with the sorting hat. The nervous was based on his own fear of being disappointed by his foster parent and Young Snape refused to be a disappointment. He hadn't been too sure what house he would land without losing someone who was taking such well care for him. Once his house was announced, the new Slytherin turned to see Javier and saw the smile on the man's face. The emerald eyes proved how proud and happy he truly was for Severus.

He breathed and joined his housemates in the house sorting's honor. Harry noted the food hasn't changed over time of years and almost ate the blood iron rice pudding. For now, he knew he would avoid making that same mistake as he did each time he came back to the first day of school. The other thing was seeing his father as a child and seeing how proud and brave to go to the sorting hat. His godfather, friend of his dad, and the future traitor all at once. He hasn't had one ounce to understand why that rat landed into the house of Gryffindor, perhaps he could see how this rat turned out in the timeline to the future. Other than that, he saw how happy his mother landed into the house, yet, at the same time, she was concern for Severus. Harry knew how it would turn out and it was best off they went separate houses.

Severus was rather disappointed to see she landed there instead of his', but there was not much of a choice. However, that took two hours ago and Harry headed straight to the Slytherin dormitory and sought Severus out. No one knew what house he was in, so it was safe to assume any of the houses, but Hufflepuff. He found the new Slytherin reading his classes' textbooks in front of the fireplace. He had nearly shivered at the coldness of this place and he understood why the fireplace was provided in such dreadful dormitory.

"How is your first day so far, Severus?" He was pleased none of the students were around or close by.

"It is…seemingly adjustable so far. Yours, Javier?"

Harry sat down next to him, "I could say the same, only it feels nice to be home…almost." He smiled and turned the young boy, "How is my Slytherin doing?"

"Are you still okay with myself in this house?"

Harry pulled him into a hug, "I told you before, and I'm telling you now, I'm still proud of you." He smiled, "How about I tell you a little secret?" He hummed.

The onyx eyes stared at the man, "You're being paid to care for me, isn't it?"

Harry chuckled, "No. I don't think money could force me to behave like this," He smirked, "Besides, I am a former Slytherin." At least it was not a lie, but he knew he did not grow up the same.

Severus was shocked with those wide eyes and discovered to find himself in the right house. He understood what he did was right for a change. He almost smiled, but refrained himself doing so.

"Come on, I'd like to show you my quarter here and you can visit me anytime or hang out with me." Harry stood up.

Severus hadn't had a single clue what to expect in a quarter for professor living with the students. He followed the man out of the dormitory with his books in his arms.

By the time they arrived, Harry announced the password: Mandrake. The door opened and the young Slytherin walked into the room curiously. He first saw an office, then followed in another door to a home like environment. He noted there were two bedrooms and he puzzled at the guardian.

"Professor Dumbledore and I talked about it briefly that, if you need me or a sudden need of separation. You are free to come here and stay for the night and return to your house later. Your room is on the right and mine is on the left." Harry had explained, "I understand that you may feel nightmares may…return. You can have me within your reach here."

The young Snape understood and felt wanted here. He walked over to his third room and noticed the similarity from the first bedroom at the Kin Manor. He helped himself to study the room and how the sizes were equal as the first ones.

"If you need to get in here without me, the password is mandrake."

"You do realize that is one of the potion ingredients to create Mandrake Restorative Draught, correct?" Severus had asked him.

Harry hummed, "Precisely, Severus. I see you have gotten ahead of your classes, but I believe Professor Slughorn would be impressed with your advance skill and knowledge."

The long dark hair nodded and kept eyeing the place a little more. Harry gathered himself to the small living room and sat down to relax.

"Is professor Slughorn worthy of his teaching?"

Harry hummed, "From what I have heard, he is encouraging, but he has an eye for collecting students and knowing them ahead before their…say, good fortune."

Severus frowned, "You hadn't had him before?"

"I had some private lessons; I was with a different potion professor. Perhaps I will introduce you to him someday," He knew he was nowhere lying and it was good so far, "How was your train ride?"

The Slytherin came out of his new bedroom and continued to observe the rest of the quarter closely, "It was rather interesting. Lily and I were sitting in and one by one, three boys asked to join our compartment, and we let them. Mainly Lily did and we were all arguing what house we would land in, but that strange boy laughed and admitted he wants to go to Hogwarts to become an auror. I believe we are…friends."

Harry held his breathe, but his heart raced mad when he heard his father interacting with young Snape. It was a good starting friendship, but he knew something was going to end that someday.

"I'm glad you made friends, Severus." He yawned his head off, "Would you like to sleep here or at your house?"

The boy leaned closely at the desk to see the knob's design and shied away after the questioning, "…I do not know. It is too startling and the dormitory reminded me too much of-" He stopped himself and diverted his onyx eyes over to the floor.

A sign had smacked Harry in the face and the behavior was too quick to shield apart. The Gryffindor rose from his seat and headed over to the child to hug him to give him sense of protection once more.

"Severus, you don't have to be brave. I know what your father did and what you had been through was traumatizing enough." He felt the small hangs clung onto his robe, "How about sleep here for the night?" He hummed softly.

"Please…" He whispered and his head buried onto Harry's chest.

Harry cuddled him and soothed his head gently. The small fingers curled onto the robe tightly as he could and shut his onyx eyes immediately to hide. The Gryffindor knew it was the right thing to do to show Severus this quarter for a reason.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have classes to deal with tomorrow." The Slytherin nodded, but refused to move at all.

The savior knew best and picked the child up, who seemed to be settled into his arms already. It was a natural routine to care for a victimized child and knowing his emotions well by this.


	6. Chapter 6

**At last! I decided to post this today - while trying to finish the last parts of the homework, which is seemingly easy anyway since this is nothing new to me. Enjoy! **

* * *

The fresh air of eagerness, panicking, and relaxing were mixing in the atmosphere. Harry shook his head, realizing he's their professor – despite that he's not in their time. He's prepared to teach a first lesson for the students. He walked in, while some students were distancing themselves. Harry knew this was the sixth years and it was a normal behavior.

"Find your seat," The bell rung, "I will not deduct points today unless you cross the line. I will, if any means necessary." Harry hadn't felt this professional.

The students heard him and filled half the classroom with Slytherin and Gryffindor students. The third table in front and on the left side of the room, a tall young gentleman smiled deeply toward the professor, and lifted his head. Harry softly clapped his hands and nodded approvingly.

"Excellent, everyone!" He smiled, "If those who didn't know my name, I am Professor Kin." He glanced around, "Can anyone tell me what is Defence Against of Dark Art?" The emerald eyes searched the room.

A student rose his hand smoothly with great pride and the professor spotted him, but almost went pale at the sight of this blond student.

"Ah, Mr…?"

"Malfoy," He spoke gracefully.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry mentally regretted being here today, "Please answer."

He nodded, "It is to counteract or prepare to handle the Dark Art spells or creatures. CConsidering there are others who would use Dark Art spells that can place us into danger, curse, or death."

Harry hadn't expected that and found Draco's father quite different than he realized. However, he refused to stand out the fact he was from the future. He had to wonder why Draco was not born sooner, but he shrugged it off for now.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy. This class is going to face its challenges because we may come across like you-know-who-must-not-be-named." Some of them tensed up at sensitive topic, "Can anyone tell me what requires great amount of practice and concentration with mentality alone?"

Only Lucius raised his hand when none had dared to answer willingly. As a professor, he waited to see before picking the only one. It was not changing in this class and chose to go along with this.

"Mr. Malfoy, what am I speaking of?" He turned to him.

He smiled graciously, "Non-verbal spell, mentally focusing on the importance of magic and the particular spell is not everyone; however, depends on what the strength of this spell may be."

Somehow, Harry had to wonder if Draco was focusing on survival with being death eaters and purposely abandon education. He shared that mental thoughts aside and resumed back to being a teacher they need currently.

"Correct, Mr. Malfoy, twenty points to Slytherin house. Today, we can start learning the six steps to have an ability of non-verbal spells. Do bear in mind, only a handful of people in this classroom would have such skills. If you cannot, you can focus on strength instead. There will be a quiz on this Friday and we will cover hand-on with non-verbal spells after quizzes." Which, his students groaned miserably, "Now, who can tell me the first step?"

…

"That is the end of our class, see you all on Friday." Harry waved them off.

The students walked out of his classroom without wasting another minute within the room. The professor picked up his eraser and began erasing the chalk board to prepare his incoming classes.

"Professor Kin," The familiar voice caught the savior off guard.

Harry turned around, "Mr. Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be heading to your next class."

His amused smile appeared, "Thank you for your concern, I only have a study period next. I must say, when I saw you yesterday, I was finding something about you unique." He hummed.

Harry set the eraser down, "I appreciated the compliment, Mr. Malfoy." He felt quite warmed on his cheeks and spun around to gather his next lesson sheet.

Suddenly, he felt the young and tall Lucius standing behind him closely and snaking a long arm curled to his waists. Harry gulped and wished he hadn't got involved with some death eater's event already.

"It was more than a compliment, Professor Kin. You see, I saw you next to my father and he approved of you quite naturally." Lucius leaned to his ear and whispered, "This Friday night, we are courting."

Harry hadn't realized Draco's father was homosexual in some form of ways. However, he knew himself that he was not into this dating business nor cared for that right now. Severus would remained on his priority first before anyone else.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not into courtship currently nor fancy you. For what you saw was merely civilized wizards and I suggest you would remove yourself from me before I have a half mind to remove you from my class." Harry defended himself.

The soft chuckling escaped the young Slytherin, "I am afraid you have no choice. Veela wants to be court to whomever they fancy and I am certain you do not want to escape a possible faith with a veela. If you deliberately reject a veela for courtship, you would be force to attend with a hearing."

He could practically recalled the one day where Hermione had mentioned such danger with Veela and a hearing would not bold for anyone. Lucius turned his head and pressed his lips against the savior's neck as gentle to where it barely held its sensation. Harry shivered and struggled to pull away. The young Malfoy dragged him back into his arm and held him tightly.

"I would advise from missing our date on Friday and I will pick you up. Do not attempt to avoid it or I will demand the headmaster to hand you over to cage you until we are either done or wed. Besides, we wed each other and develop a family of our own." He gave the professor once more a kiss on the bear neck.

He drifted apart from the man and left the classroom with triumph success. Harry groaned and decided to bang his head for old reinsuring headache. His head hit a couple of times on the chalkboard and struggled to find a positive side of this – Where was Narcissia in this?

He sat down and puzzled at such unusual side of a Slytherin, yet, controlling for one who seek for an ideal mate. This was beginning to become a mess already and he had to be involved such quicken relationship he held no desire or interests for. He knew Albus should help him out because dating was not his favor, nor know how to handle or to behavior well for a veela. His mind took a trip back and thought of Draco, how Draco wanted to be his friend on the first day and he managed to get away with it. He suspected that Draco may have not have fancied him nor attempted to court him at all.

His head shook and decided to prepare for his next class and that was dealing with the first year of Gryffindors and Slytherin. He knew the atmosphere of the two houses and took greater comforts to know the expectation between both.

His emerald eyes spotted the dark curtain hair child immediately, but he withdrew himself of a parent and turned into a professor currently. Severus knew the outcome and accepted the roles were being exchanged at presence unless any necessary to abandon it. He spotted his father coming in late with his godfather, but the following in pet rat. Of course, he knew his mother came in perfectly early – but nowhere early as Severus. There were a few people he knew too well that would become a death eaters or the supporter of Voldemort. With so much knowledge each of their future, he could have simply alter their lives. There were mess he could have prevented, but changing it would be a disaster outcome. Hermione would have been up in his arse and ranting his ears off madly for illegal course of act.

The only thing he was here was for Severus Snape. The bell rung and the professor within him came out alive itself.

"I am Professor Kin and all of you will be learning Defence Against Dark Art here. Does anyone have an idea what this course is about?"

A couple of students rose their hands in both houses. Harry was pleased to see such eagerness for the first year already and he noted it was due to the course's effect, not the students. He pointed to the curly heavy and dark hair child on the Gryffindor's side.

"Mr. Black," Harry was pleased not to worry of their names since he was there for their sorting previously the other day.

He nodded, "We would learn how to defend ourselves against the dark art."

Harry nodded, "That's good, ten points for the Gryffindor house. Anyone else would like to add anything to what they know?"

He saw some more students participating already and he pointed at the Slytherin side, "Mr. Evans."

He lifted his chin up, "We are going to learn how to handle dark situation, but nowhere nearly based on just defence. We would learn how dark art's spells and creatures are when we come across. The defence against dark art is merely for the act of protection or to absorb such knowledge into the field to be prepared at whichever circumstances comes in." He smirked, "But we can learn how dark art can be used, but more than to be evil's work. It is wizard's powers to battle dark and light."

Somehow, Harry could not believe why he was in the death eaters. This kid barely knows it, yet, he knew this one was in a Slytherin house for _a_ reason. It could have easily misled on here and now, he had some grasping point why.

"That summed up what it is exactly." He nodded once and glanced around the room, "Ten points to Slytherin house." He noted Severus was determining to intelligence to compare his classmates' already, "Can anyone tell me what Verdimillious is?"

Some students muttered, but Severus rose his hands immediately like a Ravenclaw student in disguise.

"Mr. Snape," He nodded.

The expression was drawing blank on the child, "It is a charm forms into a spark that may give in assistance to expose unaware of such Dark Arts objects or charmed objects, or in dueling. In given matter, it would be a risk if there are no Dark Arts within reach and suffer temporarily consequences. It will force Dark Arts to reveal itself for the casters."

Harry smiled, "Correct, Mr. Snape. Another ten points to the Slytherin house. As you all can see, it depends on your possible advantages with Verdimillious and we are going to cover the topic on Verdimillious and expand our mind to theorize. So take notes, we will have a quiz on Friday." The class groaned nevertheless, "Now, does anyone know the hand movement is for Verdimillious?"

Almost half of his students raised his hands – including Severus and Lily. It made him smile at comfort to know that it was going smoothly as possible for the first day, however, he hadn't suspected a veela added to his agenda.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts? **

**I will have the next chapter posted on either Saturday or Sunday :)**


End file.
